Unforgiven II
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is my sequel story to Unforgiven. Todd gets out of prison to join Marty and their three-year-old daughter, but he's furious to find that Marty has married Jason. Todd becomes desperate to get Marty back. He wants Marty and their child to be with him. What will Todd do when he realizes Marty has betrayed him?
1. An Introduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel story to Unforgiven.

*~The Introduction~*

After four years of incarceration, Todd Manning had finally been released from prison. He had returned to Llanview with a purpose- to find the woman he loved and his little daughter, the child he had only seen in pictures since he had insisted that Marty never bring her to Statesville. Todd believed that prison was no place for a little girl. He couldn't wait to finally meet his daughter. All he knew about her was that she was three years old and her name was Cassandra Darlene Manning, but Marty had nicknamed her Cass. He knew nothing about his own little girl and his heart was aching for her.

He arrived at the address of the house where Marty lived. It wasn't much and it was located in a rather run-down neighborhood. "What's Marty doing living here?" Todd said under his breath as he approached the small, aging house.

"Hello?" he called out impatiently as he knocked upon the door. He waited and waited, but it seemed like no one was going to answer.

After several minutes, a man came to the door. "Yeah, whattya want?" he asked.

Todd stared into the face of Jason Webb. What was Jason Webb doing at Marty's house? "Where's Marty?" Todd demanded.

"She's not home," Jason said with a frown as he suddenly recognized Todd. Jason moved quickly as though he were about to slam the door in Todd's face.

"I want to talk to her," Todd insisted as he placed his foot in the door and refused to let Jason close it. "Where's my daughter? I'd like to see her."

Just then, an adorable little girl came to the door to stand next to Jason. She looked up at Jason with the most amazing deep blue eyes. "Daddy, who's he?" she asked as she glanced over at Todd.

"He's nobody," Jason answered.

Todd began to fume. "Dammit," he said in a growl. "You better tell me where Marty is... and you better tell me now!"

"I think you should leave," Jason said calmly. "Marty doesn't need you in her life anymore, Todd."

Jason then looked down at the little girl. Tenderly he caressed her long dark-blond hair. "It's almost your naptime, sweetie. Why don't you go wait in your room, and I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in?" Jason told the child.

"Alright, Daddy," Cassandra said with a smile as she hugged Jason ever so tight. She then hurried off to her bedroom, dragging her rag-doll along behind her.

After the child had disappeared from sight, Todd totally lost it. "Why the hell is MY daughter calling you Daddy?" he demanded of Jason.

"Ohhh I guess you didn't know. Marty and I got married... and I am Cassandra's stepdad," Jason replied. 


	2. Untrue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel story to Unforgiven.

*~Untrue~*

"You're lying!" Todd yelled. "You aren't married to Marty! She came to see me not even 3 weeks ago... and she did not mention YOU!"

"Marty didn't want you to find out because you have a tendency to fly off the handle... just like you're doing now," Jason stated calmly.

"Marty wouldn't do this! She said she'd wait for me!" Todd bellowed. He was close to punching Jason in the mouth when a car pulled up in the driveway.

"Marty's home. Guess you'll have to ask her."

Todd looked over to see Marty stepping from her car. She approached cautiously, shocked to see that Todd was standing on her front step. He looked angry- absolutely furious which made her want to flee. No one wanted to deal with Todd when he got into that state. She knew that someday this day would come, but she hadn't realized Todd was so close to being released. Evidently he hadn't shared that fact with her during their last visit at Statesville.

"Todd, what are you-?" she began nervously, but Todd cut her off.

"Marty, tell me it isn't true! Tell me you aren't married to this clown!" he insisted.

"I- I..." Marty stammered as she looked from Todd to Jason.

"Ohhh my God!" Todd gasped when he realized she wasn't going to deny it. Marty had been untrue to him. She had given herself to Jason. She had married him while he had been in prison. She had let their daughter call Jason her daddy. The betrayal he felt left a bad taste in his mouth and made him see red. The woman he loved had hurt him so badly.

"Todd, please...!" Marty cried out when she saw the look of fury and pain upon his face. "Let me explain..."

"No, no! There is nothing you can say that can justify this! You've been coming to Statesville to see me for monthly visits... but all this time you've been married to him!" Todd growled. "How COULD you, Marty? How could you give him what is MINE? How long have you been married to him?"

"Since- since I was pregnant with Cassandra," Marty admitted. "I'm sorry, Todd. It's not what you think!"

"Then what was it, Marty? I was doing time to get my life back on track so I could be with you and our daughter... and the whole time you were bedding down with him!" Todd said as he looked at Jason with disgust. "There is no way I can ever forgive you for this! EVER! Now let me see our daughter."

"No way. You're not going to see Cassandra," Jason said protectively. "Go away, Todd. NOW."

Todd grabbed Jason by the collar and shook him. "It's you that better go away if you value your life. I killed Suede Pruitt and I'll kill you, too!"

"Todd!" Marty cried out in horror. She knew that Todd hadn't really meant to kill Suede. Suede's death had been an unfortunate accident. She knew that without a doubt now. But she had to do something quickly... or Todd was going to lay into Jason.

"Jason, go in the house with Cass. I need to talk to Todd," Marty insisted.

"I am not leaving you alone with him, Margaret Anne," Jason refused.

"Please!" Marty said urgently. "He deserves to know the truth. Now go into the house."

"Alright," Jason said reluctantly. "But be careful, Marty. I don't trust him."

After Jason went into the house, Todd set his gaze on Marty. "Why did you do it?" he demanded. "Why did you marry Ponytail? You belong to ME!"


	3. Unforgiven

***~Unforgiven~***

"Todd, I can't talk about this now. You need to give me time. Time to think," Marty stated. "Please, I need you to leave."

"I am not leaving until you talk to me," Todd said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

"Todd, please come back tomorrow... after you've cleaned up and had a shave. That way you can come back and properly meet our daughter."

Staring at her with a dark scowl, Todd reluctantly agreed. With fury seething inside him, Todd left. "I'll be back, Marty," he said as he walked away.

As Marty watched him leaving, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had dodged the bullet one more day. But tomorrow Todd would be back and he would demand answers, and she had no clue how she would give them to him. She didn't have the strength to deal with him right now. After Todd was no where in sight, she went inside the house to talk to Jason.

*~o~*

In a nearby hotel room, Todd showered and made himself presentable. Tomorrow he'd go to see his daughter and he would demand answers from Marty. "You better be able to give them to me," Todd said as he clenched his fists.

In his heart, he was desperate to get Marty back. She was his. She didn't belong to Jason. He needed to have Marty and Cassandra with HIM. The three of them were a family. There was no room for Jason Webb. Webb was a dark stain upon their lives that Todd wanted to eliminate. At that point, Todd didn't really care what he had to do; he just wanted the woman he loved back in his life. He was out of prison... and he couldn't even hold her; she was married to another man.

"You're going to regret that, Marty. You're going to regret that very much," Todd spoke under his breath.

With his motives dark and twisted, Todd began to plan an abduction. If Marty wouldn't go with him willingly, he'd abduct her. He'd make her see the light. "You're mine, Marty. MINE," he hissed. He decided if he kidnapped Marty, he could make her realize that she still loved him.

As he lay there on his bed in the lonely hotel, Todd formed his wicked plan. Very soon, it would set it into motion. "I will never forgive you, Marty," he muttered. "For giving what was mine to another while I was in prison. You're going to be sorry for that... VERY sorry."


	4. Undeniable

***~Chapter Four : Undeniable~***

Freshly shaven, Todd arrived at Marty's house the next day where she lived with Jason. Thankfully, Jason was out. Marty didn't want another heated confrontation. It was difficult enough to deal with Todd and answer his questions. With Jason there, it would have been impossible.

"Where is Cassandra?" Todd asked when Marty answered the door.

"Just a second. I'll go get her," Marty replied. After Todd had taken a seat on the couch, Marty went to get her little girl from her bedroom. Cass came out holding a rag doll with frizzy yarn hair.

Todd smiled when he saw his adorable little girl. She looked just like Marty. Softly he reached out to caress the little girl's cheek.

"You're my daddy," she said to his surprise.

"I think she recognizes you from your pictures," Marty said as she placed Cassandra on her feet. "I have told her all about you."

Cassandra gave Todd a tentative hug. She showed him her rag doll. "This is Ellie," she said as she placed the doll in Todd's arms. "She's just a baby."

"She's really cute. Just like you," Todd said to Cassandra. "I've been wanting to see you for such a long time. All I ever wanted was to be with you and your mommy."

Todd's eyes locked with Marty's over their daughter's dark-blond head. Marty wasn't willing to talk in front of Cassandra. She was too young to understand. Marty had never told her little girl that her father was in prison. Cassandra had been too young to comprehend their complex situation. When she had showed Cass Todd's pictures, she had told her daughter that Todd was far away and although he wasn't able to be with them, someday she'd meet her daddy.

"I'm glad you're finally here," Cassandra said to Todd. "I waited all my life to meet you."

Tears filled Todd's eyes at his little girl's words, but he didn't shed them. When Marty announced that it was Cassandra's naptime, Todd watched her go with sadness in his eyes. He had waited so long to get back to Marty and their child, but now everything was a complicated mess because of Jason Webb.

When Marty returned after getting Cassandra settled, Todd let her have it. "Leave Jason... and get back together with me. We belong together, you, me, and Cassandra. We are a family. I'm am only giving you one chance, Marty. Come back to me," he said to Marty forcefully.

A look of sheer pain crossed Marty's face. Very slowly, she shook her head. "I am afraid I can't do that, Todd. I have to do what's best for Cassandra," she told him quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Todd gasped with a look of disgust.

"I still love you, Todd... through everything, I never stopped. But I can't leave Jason; he's been so good to me and Cass. And... and I have feelings for him..."

"What kind of feelings?" Todd demanded.

"Have you been fucking him? Answer me, Marty!" he growled as he reached out and grasped her wrist tightly in his hand.

"Let go, Todd," Marty said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly they both looked down as their little girl stepped between them. "Quit fighting," she said in a soft little voice.

Marty was saddened that her and Todd's argument had disturbed their little girl when she had been trying to go to sleep. The minute Todd saw Cassandra, he let go of Marty's wrist.

"Daddy, can you stay and play with me?" Cassandra asked Todd.

"Your daddy was just leaving," Marty stated as she gave Todd an angry glare.

"Marty, we belong together... and you can't deny it," Todd said as he returned her penetrating stare.


	5. Unstoppable

***~Chapter Five : Unstoppable~***

"Alright, I am going," Todd said to Marty with a low growl. As he spoke, he tenderly caressed the top of his little girl's head.

"I'll be back, Marty," he warned as he stared into her eyes. "When you least expect it, I'll be coming for you."

His words chilled her, making her breathless as he said his good-byes to Cassandra and walked away. After he left, Marty dropped down onto the couch with a soft little cry. Todd had meant it. His love and obsession for her was unstoppable. Todd Manning would not rest until she was his.

*~o~*

After leaving Marty's house, Todd began making his plans. His first stop was the Llanview Realty office. "I'd like to buy a house," he said to the realtor. "Something really secluded. Deep in the woods. A Victorian mansion."

"I know just the place," said the Realtor as she began to make the sale. Todd had recently procured his inheritance from Victor Lord. He had billions and he wanted to spend his fortune on Marty and their daughter. He believed they deserved the best.

"Does it have a fireplace?" Todd asked as the realtor began showing him pictures of the estate.

"It does," the realtor stated.

"Perfect. It's exactly what I have been wanting ... and I can't wait for the woman I love to 'join' me there."

Todd was thinking that if he and Marty could spend some time alone together, she'd remember their love and how much they had meant to each other. Once Marty admitted that it was him she loved, Todd believed she'd kick Jason to the curb.

Todd signed all of the necessary papers and the mansion outside of Llanview became his. After leaving realtor's office, he began his search for a nanny. He interviewed prospective nannies at a local cafe until he found the one that he felt would be perfect to care for his daughter.

"Will you be discreet?" he asked the middle-aged woman as he discussed all of the details of his daughter's care as well as her pay.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be very discreet," Mrs. Mendanhall responded.

"Perfect," Todd said with a smile. "I'll be in touch."

He left the cafe and drove out to the mansion in the new sports car he had acquired. "I wonder if Marty will like my new BMW convertible," he said as he stepped from the vehicle.

He walked up to the house and used the key the realtor had given him to unlock the front door. He stepped inside to find that the house was everything he had dreamed of and more. He headed upstairs to the master bedroom with the fireplace as a smile curved his lips.

"This is our bedroom, Marty ... and it's perfect. I cannot wait until you 'come home.'"

"You'll be with me soon..." he said as he stared into the fireplace. "We'll be together forever."


	6. Unfinished Business

***~Chapter Six : Unfinished Business~***

It had been a long, exhausting night at the hospital and all Marty could think about was to driving home and crawling into bed. She had no idea the danger she was walking into as she left the hospital and entered the darkened parking lot where she had parked her car. The street lights weren't enough to alert her as a man wearing a ski mask crouched between a couple of cars. When she approached, he jumped out, sweeping her into his arms. She fought and struggled, but she was no match for his superior strength.

She kicked at him and screamed, but despite her struggles, he drug her to his vehicle where he proceeded to toss her none-too-gently into the backseat. He then used a length of rope to tie her up so she would not escape. "Todd, is that you?" she asked as he tightened her bonds.

He paused for a moment before slamming the back door. He then climbed into the driver's side of the vehicle and started the engine. He drove out the parking lot like a bat out of hell, laying rubber as his tires made contact with the pavement. "Todd, I know it's you!" Marty called out from the backseat. "Don't do this. Cassandra needs her mother..."

Todd did everything in his power not to listen, not to hear the urgency in Marty's tone as he breathed harshly beneath the ski mask. Despite his resolve to remain silent, Todd finally spoke.

"There will be no mercy this time, Marty," he warned in a cold voice. "This time you're going to pay the price. No one betrays me. NO ONE!"


	7. Unraveled

***~Chapter Seven : Unraveled ~***

Hours later, Marty awakened, tied up to a bed in a beautiful Victorian room within Todd's mansion. She was frightened as she tried to sit up. She found herself bound tightly to the bedposts and wearing only her slip. Part of her breast was exposed. She saw Todd standing over the bed, a gleaming knife in his hand. Her eyes became huge when she realized how completely unraveled Todd had become.

"Marty, now we are going to talk," Todd spoke. "You are going to give me some answers. First of all, you're going to tell me... why did you marry Ponytail?"

"Todd, I-."

"No excuses. You are talking this time. This knife says you will talk," Todd said as he stared down at the blade with dangerous hazel eyes.

Marty trembled as she asked him, "Where is Cassandra? Where is our little girl?"

Tears filled her eyes. She had a bad feeling that Todd had gotten to Jason and Cassandra first. Had Todd hurt Jason? Had he taken Cassandra? Could she trust anything Todd said?

"She's safe," Todd promised in a hiss. "Now tell me the TRUTH!"

When moments passed and Marty trembled with hesitation, Todd flashed the knife before her eyes. "Don't make me hurt you, Marty," he warned.


	8. Unmerciful

***~Chapter Eight : Unmerciful~* **

"Todd... please..." Marty pleaded. "Don't hurt me. I will tell you anything you want to know; just please don't hurt me. Please let me go."

"Then tell me the truth. Why did you marry Ponytail?" Todd demanded as he looked down at the blade of his knife, turning it over and over in his hand in a menacing gesture.

"O- okay, Todd. I will tell you everything..." Marty breathed.

"Talk!" Todd barked when she hesitated.

Tears burned Marty's eyes as she began to speak. "I- I was pregnant. And you were sent to prison. Everyone was questioning me. They - they wanted to know if you raped me again. They wanted to know if I had Stockholm Syndrome. They insisted I couldn't love you... but I did love you, Todd. I loved you so much."

Marty choked on a sob as she forced the words passed her lips. "I only wanted what was best for our baby... our unborn child. So I- I asked Jason to marry me."

"Why would you do that?" Todd asked in cold voice.

"I did it out of love for Cass. I thought marrying Jason would be good for her. Then she wouldn't be known as the child of the man who was sent to prison... for kidnapping... and raping her mother," Marty managed to tell him.

Todd shook his head as he gripped the knife. "I'm not buying it, Marty," he said with a growl as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I am Cassandra's father. You and our daughter belong with me."

"You're not leaving me," he said with determination. "In fact, I am just getting started."

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Marty asked fearfully.

She didn't like that look in his eyes. She had seen that scowl on his face the night of the Spring Fling. When angry, Todd could be cold, vengeful, and ruthless. She knew she was in a hell of a lot of trouble. Todd didn't take rejection well, and she was certain he would make her pay for hurting him.

"I've been in prison a long time, babe... and I have needs..." he said as he ran the knife blade in an almost-caress over the soft fabric of Marty's slip.

"I can't wait to touch you again," he spoke with a wicked grin. "It's time you gave me back what is rightfully mine."

Marty tried to scramble away from him, but there was no where she could go. Her hands and feet were bound tightly to the bed. With wild eyes, she began to beg.

"No, Todd... please.. not like this!"


End file.
